Kiss Me Hard Before You Go
by quinzellharley
Summary: Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere. Nothin' scares me anymore... Doctor Strange x OC Slight Kaecilius x OC. Please follow and let me know what you think!
1. Pre-Doctor Strange 1

Bibi was propped up in the library. The space around her was still and peaceful. She had been at Kamar-Taj for about 6 weeks and had garnered the reputation of a 'loner'. She hadn't spent any time with anyone but The Ancient One and it peaked the attention of a lot of her peers. Her reasoning, if one could call it that, had to do with her focus on rebuilding herself.

* * *

Before this, her life had been in shambles. It was mostly a chronology of being both painful and restless. Her parent's pressures to shelter her as she pursued her second Ph.D. at the age of 22 combined with her apt to be depressed caused her to take two bottles of pain killers.

The next time she remembered being conscious she was made aware that 6 months of time had passed, and that her parents had denounced her and cut her off. When the time came for her to leave the hospital she had nothing, her parents focus on her staying in school over everything else to pursue the second Ph.D. made it so that they were her primary care takers.

In that limbo, she was homeless, looked like a walking skeleton, and her mental struggle was getting worse and threatened more self-destruction. But at its worst, she also met The Ancient One.

Kaecilius remembered what she looked like when The Ancient One brought her in. The thing that struck him first was how frail she was. Her bones protruded from her skin and she was bruised up. When they made eye contact she quickly diverted her eyes away. Tears of shame welted in her eyes and leaked out the sides and settled in the dark bags under her eye. The Ancient One sat her down.

"Do you like tea?"

She nodded in response, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. The Ancient One stood and grabbed her a blanket, gently laying it over her shoulders. Kaecilius still watching as she performed the action.

"Kaecilius, will you bring us a pot of tea?"

"Of course" He did and brought it over.

"Thank you, please, leave us for the moment."

* * *

Now Bibi wasn't alone. Kaecilius was in the library too. Looking for something he hadn't already read. As he gathered some books he noticed her and smiled. She had gained some weight, and her caramel cheeks were slightly rosy. He noticed he was staring when she nervously looked up at him. They both quickly looked away and stood there for a moment.

His mind was racing thinking of what to do, he hadn't felt this way for so long. He approached the table.

"Do you mind?"

She peeked over the cover of her book.

"No."

He sat and joined her at the table, opening his book.


	2. Pre-Doctor Strange 2

If you read Chapter 1 before the first edit; Claire's name was changed to Bibi!

Love ya puddin's let me know what you think! ;)

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, the two lonely souls found solace in each other's company. The Ancient One noticed but all she could see in their futures was pain. The anxiety it caused made her pace back and forth around her room. She looked at Bibi as a daughter, she didn't want her naivety to cause her more pain.

* * *

Kaecilius and Bibi sat on a bench in the square. They had made it a habit in the past few weeks to go watch the sunset together. On these nights they would talk about their past's and why they came to Kamar-Taj. This particular night he finally opened up to her about his late wife and son.

"I knew before the doctor even set foot in that room that she was lost to me. Like our son before her. I failed them both. They both were going to be joined together where I couldn't follow." Tears pricked up in his eyes and Bibi reached over and touched his shoulder.

 _"_ Kaecilius…" Their eyes met and the tears beginning to fall down his face. Before she could say anything else he hugged her, sobbing. She let him bury his face in her neck and cry for a few minutes. She gently rubbed his back in response, unsure how to make him feel better. When he had finished crying he pulled back.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"You're trying to deal with loss, I could never be upset with you for trying to understand." She spoke. He thought about the words for a moment and gently took her hand.

"You remind me of her." He whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and running the back of his hand along her cheek. They felt warm and flushed. "Thank you, Bibi."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"You've begun to ease my worries. Just by being here with me, listening, trying to understand. You're a wonderful girl." She looked down and tried to hide a large smile. She didn't quite know what to do, but she took her hand and awkwardly held his. He chucked and entwined his fingers with hers. She bit her lip to hid her excitement and leaned her head against his as they finished watching the sunset.


	3. Pre-Doctor Strange 3

They began to spend most of the days together. More and more time became devoted to them as a whole and more and more The Ancient One was plagued with concern for Bibi. She dared not intervene for the consequences she saw, but it didn't stop her worrying.

It reached its height when she saw them begin to wear matching red strings around their pinkies. The class she noticed she was stricken with a pit in her stomach and she couldn't take it anymore. She decided that she would talk to Bibi that night.

She waited until the dead of night to go speak with her so no other pupil would listen in. But when The Ancient One got to her door she froze and separated into her astral form so she could go in undetected.

She had been too late.

Kaecilius sat at the end of the bed with his shirt off. Bibi was sitting in his lap, the robes covering her chest were down and they were looking into each other's eyes. Kaecilius held her back with one hand and with the other was stroking her cheek. Bibi held his face in her hands. Only a dim candle lit the room as they whispered to each other. The Ancient One hurried back to her physical form and shuffled back to her room. She slammed the door shut and put her head in her hands. It was too late. They were going to consummate tonight. She couldn't warn Bibi and change her path in time.

* * *

"Bibi I love you." He whispered in between kisses.

"Kaecilius I love you too." She whispered back.

"Let me show you how much." He whispered into her ear, gently biting it. She felt a bead of sweat drip down her neck.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"I'll show you. Please just say you trust me and I'll show you." He picked her up, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist until he laid her on the bed. He fully undressed and blew out the candle before crawling over her.

"Kaecilius, I trust you."


	4. Pre-Doctor Strange 4

A couple months later Bibi was reading with The Ancient One in the library.

"Miss." She whispered.

"Yes."

"Would you've willing to see Kaecilius and I privately this evening?" Bibi's cheeks were flushing, The Ancient One avoided her gaze.

"Whatever for Bibi?"

"It's a secret." She bit her lip waiting for a response but it didn't come until after a long pause.

"I think I can meet you both this evening."

Later that evening Kaecilius and Bibi sat across from The Ancient One. She was making tea and they were all quiet. As she brewed the tea she couldn't help but notice them exchanging glances and smiles, and it made her solemn.

"So what is it you wish to speak to me about?" The Ancient One spoke, looking into Bibi's eyes. Bibi looked to Kaecilius to answer.

"We wish to be blessed by you." He began.

"Blessed?" The Ancient One was dragging things out.

"As you know Master, marriages are not allowed in the sorcerer studies of the Kamar-Taj unless the Sorceress Supreme blesses the union...and well..." Kaecilius began.

"Master we wish to be blessed." Bibi finished. The Ancient One saw a hope in her eyes she had never seen before and felt guilty. After minutes of being silent as she poured everyone tea The Ancient One spoke.

"I cannot bless this union. For the path it will take both of you is one of pain and suffering." Bibi and Kaecilius were silent and looked at each other, he defensively stood.

"But Master!" He was shaking.

"Kaecilius sit." He obeyed.

"Master, please. If we love each other how can we be led down a path of pain and suffering?" He desperately reasoned. Bibi hadn't seen him so distraught since the night on the bench when they first held hands.

"I cannot allow this union." The Ancient One calmly spoke. Kaecilius stood and left the room, slamming the door.

"Master..." Bibi began.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to stop it. But I was too late."

"What did you see?"

"I've seen each path of each outcome. The one you are down now won't be easy Bibi and I'm sorry I couldn't prevent it."

"I love him."

"I know and it hurts me all the more that you'll have to go through this."

* * *

When Bibi found Kaecilius he was in his room pacing back and forth.

"Kaecilius..."

"Let's leave." He embraced her, cupping her face.

"Kaecilius, I don't want that." She frowned, pulling his hand away from her face.

"She just wants to use us Bibi. There can't be any other reason."

"Kaecilius, what if she's right?" He got quiet and stared at her for a moment before going to her and falling to his knees.

"Bibi. Please, you're all I have now." He held her hands tightly, tears forming in his eyes.

"She had to have been saying it with reason! She cares for us both!" She saw the tears begin to fall down his face. "We have to at least consider her words."

"You're willing to throw this all away because of her." He coldly spoke.

"I didn't say that."

"You're willing to abandon us!" He stood looming over her beginning to shout. "For the words of a woman who knows nothing about love!" She brought her hand to her chest, stepping back from him. He tightly grabbed her arms and she winced in pain.

"Listen to me!" He pleaded. She knocked him back by harnessing energy into a shield that separated them. Kaecilius fell back.

"You're scaring me." He looked at his hands then to her and realized what he had done.

"Bibi...I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone Kaecilius." She whimpered. He put his head down and left the room.

The next morning she woke up feeling sick and had to rush to the bathroom to vomit but she was too scared and upset to go tell Kaecilius.

* * *

For a week they avoided each other, and as the week went on her symptoms got worse. She went to The Ancient One about them and was given herbal remedies. When those didn't work she was given a pregnancy test, and on the week anniversary of their fight she not only found out that he had run away from Kamar-Taj with four other students but that she was pregnant with their child.


	5. Pre-Doctor Strange 5

She was sobbing as she knelt in front of The Ancient One.

"I'm a fool."

"Everyone makes these mistakes Bibi, these things happen."

"I can't do this on my own. I don't want this." The Ancient One stood up and sat in front of Bibi taking her into her arms as if she was comforting her child.

"Shhhh shhh. Take a deep breath." Bibi was shaking and it took a lot of effort to take a deep breath.

It had been two weeks since she found out everything and the stress on her body had caused her to lose a lot of weight. She hadn't been sleeping and was having a worse and worse time with morning sickness. But recently she had begun to throw up blood.

When she managed to take the breath The Ancient One gently rubbed her back. "Take another." She did and continued until she slowly began to feel calmer.

"I'm scared this is going to kill me." She finally whispered. "My body can't handle this."

"Bibi, I'm going to send you to London for a few weeks. You're going to see a doctor and work on taking care of yourself. I'll take care of all the arrangements, you will leave tonight."

"Are you serious?"

"Bibi, I love you like a child. I hate to see you like this. I will worry about Kaecilius. You need to be healthy." Bibi nodded.

"I think I'm going to lose the baby."

"Bibi..."

"I'm serious."

"If you do I and the universe will not hate you for it." The Ancient One assured her, petting her hair to calm her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kaecilius had begun to study outside of the Kamar-Taj. When he became familiar with the workings of Dormammu he realized quickly that the eternal life he offered was something he wanted. His followers were quick to be convinced and they cultivated a plan to invade the Kamar-Taj. One of his deepest wishes was to convince Bibi to join him, he loved her, and he didn't want to lose her like he lost his wife. The night he would get the ritual he needed he planned on convincing her of his plans. They would have a new life together, beyond time.


	6. Pre-Doctor Strange 6

Warning! This chapter is pretty graphic.

* * *

Bibi knew something was wrong before she even stepped onto the plane. She felt a small pain beginning to build up in her lower abdomen. But she ignored it and got on the plane. For most of the ride she slept, but about an hour before they were set to land she felt a sharp pain tear through her lower body. She cried out in pain.

"Miss?" The man beside her asked as she clutched herself, tears building up in her eyes. Before she could answer another pain went through her and she cried out again. The man nervously got the flight attendants attention and she came over.

"I need a doctor." Bibi managed to speak up between contractions. Her pants began to soak up blood.

"Do we have a doctor on board?" The attendant called over the intercom. A young black woman dressed in business attire stood up and went to them.

"I'm a doctor." She handed the flight attendant her bag and rolled up her sleeves.

"We should get her into the aisle. Call for paramedics for when we land." The flight attendant did as she asked and the man helped the doctor lay Bibi down in the aisle. The pain made her lightheaded.

"My baby." She managed to say before breaking out into sobs from the pain and the realization that she was going to lose the child. "My baby!"

The doctor checked her pulse.

"Take deep breaths, Miss." Bibi tried to follow her orders but kept slipping into hyperventilating. The rest of the flight was a blur, and when they landed paramedics were waiting on the loading dock. She was ambulanced to the hospital and that evening suffered a miscarriage of her and Kaecilius's child.

When she woke up she saw The Ancient One sitting beside her hospital bed.

"They called me." She answered before Bibi could ask where she came from. The woman stood and went to the hospital bed. "I'm so sorry."

Bibi began to cry and The Ancient One embraced her.

* * *

Kaecillius rushed the library with his goons. He was angry when he found Bibi's room empty. The followers all grabbed the librarian and held him out for their leader.

"Where is she?"

"The Ancient One left this…"

"Bibi!" Kaecilius growled.

"She left two days ago. The Ancient One sent her." Kaecilius took out his swords, he was flustered and enraged. "She wanted me to say, that the spell you come for will only bring you sorrow."

He cut the librarians head off and swiftly grabbed the spell book.


	7. Doctor Strange 1

**Please Vote!**

 **I have a poll open on my profile and I'd love your input on how the next films should go because I want to expand this story and Bibi x Doctor Strange with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Next, I plan on writing with Bibi in Guardians of the Galaxy 2, then Thor: Ragnarok. The poll is called, "How should I deal with the chapters of "Kiss Me Hard Before You Go" as the story expands to the other Marvel Film's puddin? More chapters or separate stories?"**

 **Thanks a bunch, kisses! We've officially moved into the Doctor Strange Film!**

* * *

The recovery process was long and painful. Bibi was in the hospital for months before she could return to the Kamar-Taj. The Ancient One made it a point to keep the news of Kaecilius's actions from her until she returned. She also brought a relic that she wanted to gift to Bibi from the Hong Kong sanctum with Tina Minoru's permission called the Bow and Arrow of Apollon.

When Bibi returned the relic chose her and she became the caretaker of the bow and arrow, much to The Ancient One's delight. However, Bibi was also made aware of Kaecilius's actions and it made her both angered and guilt-ridden. She blamed herself for the death that occurred. If she had been there, she reasoned, perhaps he would have taken her life and spared the innocent.

From that moment on she just threw herself into her work as a Sorceress and took jobs away from Earth as much as she could both so she could distract herself from her losses and out of fear that if she stayed close to home she would one day have to confront Kaecilius.

* * *

Steven Strange tapped his foot as he worked on another brain surgery. While the nature of his work was the same, this specific surgery was different and he was being watched by a group of doctors that were publishing an article on him for WHiH World News's website.

"Challenge round Billy." He suddenly spoke up, looking toward one of his assistants. The assistant obliged and went to the next song on shuffle. A slow jazz tune began to play and Steven rolled his eyes. "Come on Billy you've got to be messing with me."

"No doctor." He chuckled.

"Feels So Good Chuck Mangione 1977." Strange matter of factly spoke. "Honestly Billy, you said this one would be hard."

"1978." Billy corrected.

"No Billy, while Feels so Good may have charted in 1978 the album was released in December of 1977."

"But it says.."

"Check again."

"Where do you store all of this useless information?" Another nurse spoke up as the two men argued and Strange nonchalantly continued to operate.

"Useless? He charted a top 10 hit with a flugelhorn." Strange answered, sounding offended. "Status Billy."

"1977." Billy sadly spoke, admitting defeat.

"Always, I hate you." The nurse added.

"Boom!" Strange laughed. "Feels so good doesn't it." As he spoke he noticed Christine approach the doors to the surgery room and wave for him.

"I've got this last bit Steven, go ahead." The nurse told him after noticing Christine as well and Strange quickly got out of his sterile equipment and left to meet Christine.

"What is it?" She passed him a tablet.

"DSW." He scrolled through the photographs of the patient's skull and noticed a bullet.

"I think I found the problem." He showed her the x-ray. "You left a bullet in his head."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes. "It's impending and we needed a specialist…Nick diagnosed brain death, something about that doesn't feel right to me."

"We have to run." Strange was annoyed and they both hurried to another wing of the hospital. They stopped the doctor as he wheeled the patient down the hall.

"Doctor West, hey! What are you doing?" Christine frowned, stopping him.

"We're going to harvest, he's a donor."

"Slow down, I didn't agree to that." She explained.

"I don't need you to, we've already called brain dead." The doctor agreed, Strange stepped forward.

"Prematurely, we need to get him prepped…"

"I'm not going to let you operate on a dead man." The doctor condescendingly remarked.

"You see" Strange held up the tablet with the x-ray pulled up.

"A bullet?"

"A perfectly lodged bullet. The patient is not dead, but he is dying." Strange snapped, "Still want to harvest his organs?"

"I will assist you!" Doctor West called, trying to save face.

"No, Doctor Palmer will assist me." He and Christine both set up the patient and prepared to extract the bullet. Doctor West waited on the other side of the room. This time the operating room was completely silent except for the heartbeats on the monitor.

"Image guidance stat," Christine called to the nurse.

"We don't have time for that." Strange spoke up.

"You can't to it freehand." She insisted, perking an eyebrow.

"I can and I will."

"This isn't a time for showing off Strange." Doctor West argued from the other side of the room.

"How about ten minutes ago when you called the wrong time of death?" Strange coldly answered, taking a second to prepare to get the bullet out. "Cranial nerves intact…Doctor West cover your watch."

The man nervously obliged and Strange pulled the bullet out in one swift movement, sending Doctor West a glance before taking off his gloves and going to wash his hands.


	8. Doctor Strange 2

**Please Vote!**

 **I have a poll open on my profile and I'd love your input on how the next films should go because I want to expand this story and Bibi x Doctor Strange with the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Next, I plan on writing with Bibi in Guardians of the Galaxy 2, then Thor: Ragnarok. The poll is called, "How should I deal with the chapters of "Kiss Me Hard Before You Go" as the story expands to the other Marvel Film's puddin? More chapters or separate stories?"**

* * *

That evening Steven Strange was speeding along the mountain road on his way to the American Neurological Association dinner where he was set to speak. After looking at a brain scan sent his way he hit a car and lost control. His vehicle flew off the side of a cliff and was lodged between some rocks on the shoreline. When he came to, he was lying in a hospital bed, his hands were laid out in front of him. He began to hyperventilate when he saw the splints they were in.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay." He looked over to see Christine sitting beside him.

"What did they do?" Strange managed to speak up.

"They rushed you in a chopper, but it took awhile to find you." She began. "Golden hour for nerve damage went by while you were in the car."

"What did they do?" He repeated.

"Eleven stainless steel pins in the bones, multiple torn ligaments, and severe nerve damage in both hands…you were on the table for eleven hours." She answered. Strange became upset and began to cry as she explained it all.

"Why did they do this?" He asked.

"No-one could have done better." Christine tried to sympathize. He turned his head to look straight at her.

"I could have done better."

After about a month he could at least move his hands and use them if they were covered in heavy bandages. Once he could he spent his days looking at the x-rays of his hands and thinking of how he could fix it. One evening, after trying to outstretch his fingers Doctor West spoke up.

"Give your body time to heal." Without giving the statement a beat to hang in the air Strange responded.

"You've ruined me."

* * *

The next year he spent his life savings and what money he could get from selling all of his possessions on seven different attempts at fixing his hands.

One day at physical therapy after the mass of attempts he got into an argument with the instructor helping him about how difficult it was to heal and a man who came back from a paralyzed spine was brought up. Strange put it in the back of his mind.

* * *

Another week went by and he got into an argument with a colleague who refused to help Strange with another one of his experimental surgeries. As he threw his tablet and cried out in anger Christine came in with some groceries.

"He won't do it." She observed. Strange shook his head and got up to pace.

"If I could just get a loan of two hundred thousand…"

"Steven, you've always spent money faster than you could make it, but now you're spending money you don't even have. Maybe it's time to consider stopping?" She suggested.

"No…nows the exact time not to stop because you see I'm not getting any better!" He shouted.

"This isn't medicine anymore Steven, its mania. Some things just can't be fixed."

"Life without my work…" Steven began.

"Is still life." Christine finished. "This isn't the end there are still things that can give your life meaning."

"What? Like you?" Steven coldly remarked. Christine felt her stomach tighten and after a beat answered him.

"And this is the part where your apologize?"

"No, this is the part where you leave." He flatly answered.

"Fine, I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore." She snapped, turning to go.

"Oh too difficult for you is it?" He taunted as she left. Her face turned red.

"Yes it is, it breaks my heart to see you this way." She turned back toward him and he saw tears building up in her eyes.

"Don't pity me." He ordered.

"I'm not pitying you." She snapped back.

"Yeah, well what are you doing here? Bringing cheese and wine like were old friends going for a picnic? We are not friends Christine, we were barely lovers and you just love a sob story. Don't you? Is that what I am to you now 'poor Steven Strange charity case'. He finally needs me, another drag on humanity. I'll patch him up and send him back out into the world, his heart humming. YOU CARE SO MUCH, DONT YOU?!" He ranted as she tried to hold in her tears.

"Goodbye Steven." She flatly spoke, throwing the keys she had to his apartment on the counter and shutting the door. When she had been gone for awhile he looked through the mail and found something addressed to him from the instructor at the clinic. It was a man named Jonathan Pangborn's file.

* * *

Finding Jonathan Pangborn didn't take long. The next afternoon Steven had tracked him down to a dingy outdoor basketball court. When he saw a man that fit the description he approached him.

"Jonathan Pangborn, C7, C8 spinal cord injury."

"Who are you?" The man asked, a bit startled.

"Paralyzed from the chest down partial paralysis in both hands." Strange continued.

"I don't know you." He spat, going to head back to the basketball game on the court.

"I'm Steven Strange, I'm a neurosurgeon, was a neurosurgeon." The man's face twisted in disgust.

"Oh I do remember you, I went to your office for your help, didn't even get past your secretary."

"You were untreatable." Strange defensively replied.

"No glory in that huh?" The man looked down on Strange and turned to go once more.

"You came back from a place no-one comes back from…and I'm trying to find my own way back." He held up his shaking hands and the man suddenly took pity on him.

"Alright. I'd given up on my body. I thought my mind's the only thing I have left I should at least try to elevate that. So, I sat with gurus and sacred women. Strangers carried me to mountaintops to see holy men, and finally, I found my teacher. And my mind was elevated, and my spirit deepened. And somehow…" Strange listened intently.

"Your body healed." Pangborn nodded.

"There were deeper secrets to learn there, but I didn't have the strength to receive them. I chose to settle for my miracle and I came back home. The place you're looking for is called Kamar-Taj. But the cost there is high."

"How much?" Steven asked, his eyes wide in hope and fear.

"I'm not talking about money." Pangborn chuckled. "Good luck."


	9. Doctor Strange 3

**SPOILER ALERT FOR GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2!**

This chapter also works as a teaser for the next work with Bibi in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Since Guardians of the Galaxy 2 takes place before Doctor Strange, you can expect a prequel story where Bibi helps the Guardians in the next couple months!

* * *

When Steven Strange flew to Nepal it was March of 2015. He flew out so that he could arrive as early as possible, it was his goal to make it that evening at the latest. However, when he began his journey on foot he found that it was difficult to find any lead as to where Kamar-Taj was. He aimlessly wandered the streets, asking where the Kamar-Taj was to no avail and didn't notice that he was being followed by a group of three men and a fourth solo man wearing a robe and hood.

Mordo was the solo man following him after overhearing his request for directions to Kamar-Taj. He noticed that the other three men that were following Strange had separated and were headed to the other side of an alley Strange was just walking toward.

As Strange ventured through the alley he saw two men approaching him, sensing trouble he turned around just to be faced with a third man. He took a deep breath as they began to circle him.

"Look, guys, I don't have any money." He honestly spoke up. One of the men was eyeing his wrist.

"Your watch then." Strange tensed and looked at his watch as well, it had been a gift from Christine.

"Please, it's all I have left."

"Your watch." The man repeated, stepping closer to Strange. Strange paused for a moment and considered his options before he settled on attempting to flee. He punched the man square in the jaw, crying out in pain as his hand began to pulse.

The three men quickly overpowered him and were kicking him when the fourth man entered the alley and approached. The thug that demanded and snatched Strange's watch went to punch him but in a flash, the new man had knocked him onto the ground. The other two thugs fled once they saw the threat. Strange himself jumped when the stranger offered him a hand. He took it and the figure removed his hood, also hold out the watch to Strange. Strange took the watch into his hands, the face was broken but that didn't matter to him, he pulled it back on and thanked the stranger.

"You're looking for Kamar-Taj?" Mordo asked.

"Yes." The stranger nodded and led the way.

* * *

Bibi checked the navigator in the space ship she was in. They were another couple hours away from the right distance to Earth so she could create a portal to the Kamar-Taj. She had taken a job for a sorcerer in deep space in early 2014 to check up on Ego's stray planet and had gotten caught up with the guardians of the galaxy. After the events that occurred on the planet she spent a few months healing and resting with them and was now returning back to Earth.

"Thank you for dropping me Rocket," Bibi spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Don't thank me thank Groot. We've never been out this far, I would have been too scare…well, I wouldn't have wanted to go if he hadn't convinced me." Bibi got up from her seat and turned to the now toddler-sized Groot.

"Thank you."

"I am Groot. I am Groot." She gigged a bit and fiddled with a necklace she wore. She had received it from Yondu Udonta right before he died. Rocket noticed he playing with it and his ears went down sadly.

"How are you doing?" He asked. Bibi looked over at him a bit confused at the question.

"I'm fine? What do you mean?" As she asked she saw him looking at the necklace. "Oh."

They were both quiet for a moment. She had had a short fling with Yondu while out in deep space in the weeks before going to Ego's planet, they had met up again as she helped the Guardians stop Ego's plan to restart the universe. The two of them had just started becoming close when he died. He wore the Centaurian made necklace she now had for good luck. When he died he told her that he wanted her to have it so she would remember him.

"I'm doing alright." She smiled at Rocket. "What about you?"

"I still get pretty emotional about it." He admitted.

Soon enough they had gotten to the outskirts of Earth's gravity and Bibi thanked Rocket and Groot again before creating a portal to her room in the Kamar-Taj and bidding them farewell. Once she was in her room she flopped onto the bed for a moment and closed her eyes to rest. After awhile she got up and changed from the clothes Gamora gave to her into her robes. Bibi had missed The Ancient One and wanted to go see her to tell her about everything that happened.

When she left her room she saw Wong and Mordo carrying a man out. The man looked unkept and in shock. He was shouting pleas, begging to be allowed to stay and be taught. Bibi stayed away until they were by the door and she hurried into the large chamber that led to the other sanctums. The Ancient One was wrapping up a meeting with the masters of the other sanctums. Once they had all gone The Ancient One noticed her waiting by the door.

"Bibi!" The Ancient One beamed, running up and hugging her tight. "I thought I'd lost you to the sorcerers in deep space."

"Never." Bibi smiled, she had teared up a bit. She hadn't realized how much she missed her mentor.

"Well tell me everything, I'll make tea." The Ancient One led her to one of the large rooms for Sorcerer's to study in and began to brew some tea as Bibi sat at one of the couches. Bibi explained a bit about who the Guardians were, what she was doing at Ego's planet, and how Sorcerer's in deep space had a policy related to any large Celestial-created object to do annual checkups to make sure that everything was okay.

They talked and drank tea well into the evening about everything that happened while Bibi was away, but she had left out everything about Yondu. The Ancient One saw her fiddling with a new necklace.

"A Centaurian necklace?" She observed. Bibi blushed and nodded.

"Yes."

"Where did you get it?"

"A man gave it to me. His name was Yondu." Bibi's eyes lit up a bit as she thought about him.

"Yondu." The Ancient One repeated, smiling a bit. "Where is he now?"

"He's dead." The Ancient One put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "He gave this to me before he passed away. I had met him a few weeks before I was supposed to check the planet, we had a short fling and he was hired for another job. We had to part ways but he wanted me to come with him. But since my job was also coming up I didn't end up going with him. When everything on Ego's planet began to happen he showed up to help the Guardians and we reconnected for a bit before he died."

"Bibi I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I have nothing but fond memories of it. When I was with him it was nice to know I could be loved again. For awhile I didn't even think about Kaecilius and…" Bibi trailed off, her voice quivered as she tried to hold back tears. "…the baby."

She took a long drink of her tea to calm down. Mordo suddenly rushed into the room. He paused when he saw Bibi.

"When did you get back?" He flatly spoke. They had never really gotten along. Bibi was trying even harder to keep her emotions under control now that Mordo decided to barge in.

"A few hours ago now," Bibi responded as she rubbed her eyes and sniffled. She got up to get a tissue.

"What can I do for you Master Mordo?" The Ancient One asked.

"He's still out there…" Mordo began.

"He?" Rose asked right before she blew her nose.

"Yes, a man who came looking for the Kamar-Taj, we threw him out earlier today," Mordo explained, a bit annoyed that she had interrupted him.

"Oh, the one screaming in the hall?" Bibi observed, giggling bit.

"Yes, probably." The Ancient One frowned. "You think I'm wrong for casting him out?" Bibi rejoined her on the couch.

"5 hours later and he's still on your doorstep…theres a strength to him," Mordo answered.

"You can call it that," Bibi whispered under her breath. Mordo sent a glare her way.

"Stubbornness, arrogance, ambition, I've seen it all before."

"He reminds you of Kaecilius," Mordo asked, sending Bibi another toxic glare that she returned. The Ancient One was quiet for a moment before standing to brew some more tea.

"I cannot lead another gifted student to power, only to lose them to the dark side."

"You didn't lose me," Mordo responded. The Ancient One stopped scooping tea leaves into the pot for a moment to think about what he said.

"Or me," Bibi added.

"I wanted the power to defeat my enemies, you gave me the power to defeat my demons." Mordo continued.

"We never lose our demons Mordo." Bibi listened intently to The Ancient One's words, her thoughts drifting to Kaecilius. "We only learn to live above them."

"Kaecilius still has the stolen pages. Yes, he's been quiet for close to a year and a half now, but he still has them. He could put ruin upon us all, and then there will be many dark days ahead. Perhaps Kamar-Taj could use a man like Strange?" When Mordo finished The Ancient One looked to Bibi.

"What do you think?" The Ancient One asked Bibi.

"I think we should learn to live above Kaecilius and the fears he has awoken in all of us." Bibi answered.


	10. Doctor Strange 4

**SPOILER ALERT FOR GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY 2!**

Let me know what you think puddins! 3

* * *

The Ancient One reluctantly sent Mordo to get the man at the door. Bibi stayed behind with her.

"Like Kaecilius?" She asked, sipping her tea. "What did Mordo mean?"

"An ability for greatness that is tainted by motive." The Ancient One vaguely replied. Bibi sighed and stood up.

"It's been awhile since I've been on Earth. I'm going to go get some rest." The Ancient One nodded and Bibi went off to her room. On the way, she decided to stop by the library to pick up a few things.

When Bibi entered the library Wong had gone, so she slipped a few books under her arm and left him a note with the titles of the works she took. As she finished making the list she heard Mordo behind her and rolled her eyes, he was explaining the library to the new man. She turned and saw that the man noticed her and was waiting for Mordo to introduce them.

"Strange this is Bibi," Mordo spoke, gritting his teeth. Bibi set the books down and went over.

"I heard you were at the door for five hours." Bibi giggled, shaking his hand. Strange blushed but before he could explain himself she cut him off. "A pleasure to have you here with us."

* * *

Bibi?" Her eyes were closed tight and she heard a disembodied voice, it was scrambled but familiar. When she sat up she was once again in her small rented room at the Iron Lotus on the planet Contraxia. This was where she had spent her time with Yondu before she traveled to Ego's planet. All she wore was her sleeping robes from the Kamar-Taj and she shivered. Her breath was visible and she rubbed her arms, wrapping the blanket on the bed on her shoulders. Even in her dreams, the planet was freezing. "Bibi." The voice called again, this time it was less distorted, but she still couldn't place it to a face.

"Who's there?" She hesitantly spoke, she saw a figure emerge from the shadows across the room.

"You're shivering." The voice was loud and clear this third time, and the moment the figure stepped out of the shadows her heart almost stopped.

"Kaecilius?" He no longer looked like himself. He had a large burned line on his face that went from the top of his head to a new dark dimension marking at the bottom of his forehead and just above his eyebrows. "What is this?"

"I have finished the first ritual." He began. "And I have found a church for the next. I just have to finish deciphering the next ritual." He looked into her eyes for a positive reaction but was just met with her horrified expression.

"This is why you stole the book of Cagliostro?" She tried to hide a tremor in her voice that came from both fright and bewilderment. Kaecilius just nodded. "This is a dream, how are you here and how are we aware?"

"We're in a plane between astral projection and dreams." He walked closer to where she sat on the bed and she tensed up realizing that she didn't have any weapons other than hand to hand combat. "I'm tempted to ask against my better judgment if you'd still want this. If you still want to return to me." He looked her dead in the eyes with a look of sorrow.

"Kaecilius…"

"I've ached for you Bibi. I tried to come get you when I stole the book but you were absent." Kaecilius felt himself slowly becoming angry when she didn't immediately accept. It was feelings of jealousy that were making him enraged. He had seen Yondu in her dreams right before this. She was dreaming that Yondu was touching her in the same way Kaecilius once had. In this room, they were now standing in. Bibi saw a look of rage take over the sorrow in his eyes and felt her heart beat speed up. " It appears time has been unmerciful to me once more."

Her hand went over her belly, he still had no idea she had even been pregnant. "Kaecilius I don't know why we're here but I really need to tell you someth-"

"WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE HERE?" Kaecilius shouted. Bibi stood and tried to take him in hand to hand combat after the sudden outburst, but he quickly overpowered her with his raw strength and pinned her to the bed.

Bibi tried to break away from his grasp. She began to panic looking into his eyes and seeing the anger behind them. She wanted to break free, to get out of this situation but she was powerless and felt hot tears begin to run down her face.

"WHY!?" He shouted again his face turning red. She jumped when he shouted, his face was inches from hers. He felt betrayed and wasn't going to let her get away with replacing him with another man.

"I DONT KNOW!" She shouted back in fear, beginning to hyperventilate. It reminded her of the first time Kaecilius had anciently used brute strength when they argued about The Ancient One. "I don't know." She repeated over and over again, shaking her head. The more she felt the tears running down her face the more pathetic she felt.

"You think you can fuck some other man and get away with it?" Kaecilius darkly spoke. He saw her eyes widen when she realized he was speaking of Yondu, but she promptly shut them tight and shook her head.

"There wasn't anyone-" She began, deciding to lie.

"I SAW HIM TOUCH YOU." He shouted. The spiritual roots he now had to the dark dimension were making his negative feelings of anger and betrayal heightened. He slapped Bibi across the face and she yelped. "He fucked you on this bed, in this room. I saw it in your dreams before I came to you in this plane of reality." He seized her collar and pulled her up. "YOU CANT LIE TO ME."

"What was I supposed to do?! You were gone!" She held her face with one hand and his fist with the other.

"You were all I had Bibi, now you've betrayed me like this. The Dark Dimension won't be kind to you at this rate... I'll forgive everything if you come back with me and tell me you're only mine again." They were both silent for a few moments. Bibi still had tears trickling down her face.

"No." She finally managed to say. Kaecilius threw her down on the bed and created a long mirror shard.

"Then no-one can have you." He raised the blade to stab her but she heard a familiar whistle. Yondu's arrow shot through the room and shattered the mirror blade.

"You may be closer to astral projection but you're still in the dream world boy," Yondu growled, whistling to return his arrow to his hand. Bibi saw Yondu walk into the room and she wiped some of her tears away with the back of her hand. "That's no way to treat a lady." Kaecilius laughed at Yondu's words.

"You're not a man. You're just another soul that's passed on. I am gifted. I am chosen." Kaecilius confidently spoke. He looked at Bibi. "I'll see you soon." Kaecillius disappeared and Bibi felt Yondu sit on the bed behind her.

"You're dead." She spoke, refusing to turn and look at him. She shook a bit and hugged herself.

"You're right." He sadly replied. She quickly turned and embraced him as tight as she could. He returned the embrace and rubbed circles on her back.

"Bibi you've got to wake up." He finally spoke, pulling back to look at her face. He softly chuckled and wiped some of her tears away. "Stop crying sugar, I know one day you'll find someone to make you happy again."

* * *

Bibi woke up in a cold sweat and gasped for air. She covered her mouth to not disturb the students in the dorms beside her. She was confused and disturbed and upset. She didn't want to cry again but she couldn't help it. She grabbed her pillow and hid her face in it, sobbing.

Strange had woken up in the middle of the night to use the restroom. He scuttled down the hall but heard someone quietly crying in one of the rooms and it stopped him in his tracks. He stood outside the door and listened for a moment, wishing he could help.


	11. Doctor Strange 5

The next morning Bibi was scrambled. She spent her time training with a few of the students in the morning to clear her head. Strange watched from afar. He was walking with The Ancient One as she went over how they would be training. She took the time to point out Bibi.

"Along with Mordo, Bibi will be your other best resource if you need assistance. She just got back from doing some work in deep space." The Ancient One explained. She was proud of how much Bibi had grown in the time between Kaecilius and now.

"Deep space?" Strange curiously asked, a bit skeptical. He was watching Bibi from afar.

"Yes, deep space." The Ancient One repeated. "We are often needed in times of peace to help our fellow Sorcerers all over this vast Universe. Maybe one day you can go too."

* * *

The Ancient One led Strange back inside and they walked through the hall of rooms. She pointed out Mordo's room and Bibi's for reference if she wasn't available to help him. Strange was taken aback for a moment. Bibi's room was the one he stopped at the previous evening, she was the one who was up in the late-night hours crying. The Ancient One noticed his surprised look and how he curiously studied her door but didn't say anything.

* * *

"The language of the mystic arts is as old as civilization. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language "spells". But if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it a 'program'" Strange and The Ancient One were sitting across from each other in the same room as the previous day when he had met her. "We harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the multiverse, to cast spells, conjure shields and weapons to make magic." As she spoke Strange couldn't help but be aware of how much his hands and fingers were shaking. He watched as she created a beautiful energy shield right in front of where she knelt.

"But... even if my fingers could do that, my hands would just be waving in the air. I mean, how do I get from here to there?" He asked, feeling slightly discouraged.

"How did you get to reattach severed nerves, and put a human spine back together bone by bone?" She asked, not skipping a beat to think about the question he asked.

"Study and practice…years of it." He answered. Everything coming clear as The Ancient One nodded.

"Start there." She simply answered, knowing it was the only way for a Sorcerer to grow.

* * *

Bibi wandered back outside later that night to watch the sunset. She sat and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and feeling the warm sun on her face. The Ancient One was planning on joining her, they had discussed it earlier that day.

Strange had also wandered outside to watch the sunset. He decided to go see it on impulse at dinner that evening. However, when he saw Bibi he nervously wandered back inside. He watched her from the door. For some reason, he was afraid to approach her. Something about her peaked his interest, especially after learning that she was the one crying the previous evening but he had a feeling that he should keep his distance.

"Strange? Come to see the sunset?" The Ancient One asked breaking his concentration. She had a pot of tea and two cups in her hands. He realized when she asked him that he had been caught staring at Bibi and turned red.

"…yes I was thinking about it." He quickly answered, trying to play it cool.

"Why don't you join Bibi and I? I didn't bring a tea cup for you but you can come sit with us." The Ancient One asked. He thought about it for a second and hesitantly agreed.


	12. Doctor Strange 6

After they had tea and when the sun went down Bibi decided to talk a walk around town. Strange offered to join her. They walked and talked about life at the Kamar-Taj. Bibi couldn't help but notice how bad his hands would shake.

"So what happened?" Bibi asked him. Strange noticed that she was looking at his hands. He shoved them into his pockets.

"Nerve damage." He explained. "Eleven stainless steel pins in the bones, multiple torn ligaments, and severe nerve damage…"

Bibi noticed how guarded he suddenly became.

"I'm sorry…" She frowned.

"No…don't be." He replied as he saw the concern on her face. "I have something to hold onto now…hope or…something like that."

"So, what happened to bring you here?" Strange asked her as they walked. Bibi sigh and hugged herself.

"Where do I begin?" She trailed off for a moment to think. "Well, at 22 I was pursuing my second Ph.D…"

"Second." Strange was amazed. He felt his heart begin to beat faster. "In what?"

"My first was in astrophysics and my second was in theoretical physics," Bibi explained. "My parents were pushing me to do it. You see…I was always top of my class, but my family isolated me. They had all of these rules I had to follow. I wasn't allowed to talk with others or have friends, they would decide what clothes I would wear, what food I would eat, my schedule…between this they were also very emotionally and physically abusive….and one day I just couldn't take it anymore." Bibi struggled through the explanation. "I took two bottles of painkillers and the next time I woke it was six months later and my parents had cut me off. The Ancient One found me homeless and broken."

Strange didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry." He finally spoke up. Bibi shrugged.

"I have a purpose now." She smiled, she took his shaking hands into hers. Steven blushed. "Perhaps now you will find purpose too."


	13. Doctor Strange 7

I wanted to give you all two chapters tonight since I have neglected this story for so long puddin's! Enjoy!

* * *

In the next couple of months, Bibi and Strange began to make a habit of getting up at the same time every day. They would take a run around town and have breakfast together. Bibi taught students but whenever he needed extra help Bibi would help him along and explain things to him. After about six months they would even stay up late into the hours of the night, reading and discussing the books in the library.

The Ancient One was sitting with her over tea one particular morning.

"So I have noticed that Steven has been struggling with the sling ring." The Ancient One observed. Bibi nodded.

"He believes that it is a result of his lack of control with his hands," Bibi explained. "I think you should explain to him that it doesn't have anything to do with that. He keeps getting too frustrated to progress when I try to help him."

The Ancient One nodded. They both went and observed Mordo's sling ring class that afternoon.

"Mastery of the sling ring is essential to the mystic arts," Mordo explained as he walked among the students. "They allow us to travel throughout the multiverse. All you need to do is focus. Visualize. See the destination in your mind. Look beyond the world in front of you. Imagine every detail. The clearer the picture, the quicker, and easier, the gateway will come."

Strange struggled through the class, he was the only student who could not get the ring to work. As Mordo ended the class The Ancient One approached with Bibi.

"Bibi and I would like a moment alone with Mr. Strange." The Ancient One spoke. Mordo nodded to The Ancient One and sent Bibi a look. Bibi returned it before leaving with Strange and The Ancient One. Strange stood close to Bibi.

"It's still my hands." He frowned. The Ancient One shook her head.

"It's not about your hands." The Ancient One argued. Strange looked to Bibi for support and Bibi nodded in agreement. Strange crossed his arms.

"How is this not about my hands?" He snapped. The Ancient One beckoned for one of the students to come over.

"Master Hamir." She asked. Hamir pulled his robes back to show his lost hand. He moved his arms in a fluid motion and congured up the energy to open a portal. Steven watched dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Master Hamir." The Ancient One spoke, the master nodded and left them alone. Steven looked to Bibi to say something.

"Steven, you cannot beat a river into submission. You have to surrender to its current, and use its power as your own." Bibi explained. Steven thought about it.

"I… I control it by surrendering control? Bibi, that doesn't make any sense." He replied.

"Not everything does." Bibi quickly retorted.

"Not everything has to." The Ancient One cut in. "Your intellect has taken you far in life. But it will take you no further. Surrender, Stephen. Silence your ego and your power will rise." The Ancient One opened a portal. Bibi felt her stomach get queasy. The Ancient One had to do the same thing to her when she was being taught about sling-rings.

"Come with me, Steven." The Ancient One spoke. As he followed her into the portal Bibi stayed behind.

"Wait. Is this…" Steven asked as they stepped off into a snow-covered, blizzarding mountaintop.

"Everest." The Ancient One finished his sentence. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, you're right. Beautiful. It's freezing, but... beautiful." Steven agreed, looking around.

"At this temperature, a person can last for 13 minutes before suffering permanent loss of function." The Ancient One calmly spoke, taking as step back toward the portal.

"Great." Steven frowned, rubbing his arms for warmth.

"But you will likely go into shock within the first 2 minutes." The Ancient One continued.

"What?" Steven frowned looking toward her. He gasped when she went through the portal and closed it.

"Surrender, Stephen." Were her final words before the portal closed and he was left alone on Mount Everest.

"No, no! Don't!" He shouted looking around and cursing.

When The Ancient One returned she stood by Bibi and the two women watched the empty space in front of them, waiting for when Steven would return,

"How is our new recruit?" Mordo asked, looking for Strange. Bibi and The Ancient One didn't take their eyes off of the spot in front of them.

"We shall see. Any second now." The Ancient One spoke. Bibi heard the nerves in her voice and gulped. Mordo realized what The Ancient One had done and got nervous.

"No, not again. Maybe I should…" Mordo began.

"Wait." Bibi excitedly spoke, cutting him off. Steven had opened a portal. He fell back into the Kamar-Taj and she felt so proud of him. Once he landed he looked up at Bibi for approval. When she smiled at him he collapsed and felt like he had done a good job. Mordo saw the look and glared at Bibi, he hoped she wasn't seducing another potential master. He felt as if Kaecilius's betrayal was a result of their romance and felt like it was her fault.

"Come Mordo." The Ancient One spoke. "Bibi I will see you tomorrow." Bibi nodded.

Once The Ancient One and Mordo left Bibi helped Strange up.

"Thank you…Bibi…I was wondering if you would help me with something?" Strange asked.

"What do you need Steven?" She smiled and asked.

"Well. I wanted to shave and…I'm scared I will cut myself." He sheepishly replied. Bibi laughed.

"Of course I will." She responded.

* * *

That evening Bibi and Strange were sitting in his room. She was shaving off his beard with great care. He told her that he wanted a thin full goatee.

As Bibi shaved him he watched her closely. This was the closest that they had been and Steven felt surprisingly nervous. He hadn't been this close to another woman since his relationship with Christine. He had been thinking about his relationship with Bibi a lot in the last couple of months. He wondered if Bibi thought about him like...that. He wondered if she would like him like that. Bibi noticed him staring at her and blushed.

"What?" She asked, giggling a bit. She stopped shaving him to dump some hair stuck in the razor into the trash.

"Nothing." Steven quickly replied, his face turning red.

"Steven." Bibi playfully scolded. "What is it?"

Steven felt his speech halt in his throat.

"I don't know. I think…I think you're really lovely Bibi." He began. Bibi smiled.

"I think you're lovely too Steven, when you aren't in a frustrated mood." She teased, finishing his beard. Steven blushed.

"You make me feel so strange." He replied.

"Why is that…Mr. Strange…." She laughed, Steven laughed too.

"I don't know. I've never felt so nervous telling a woman how I feel about her before." Steven nervously explained. "I feel like a different person that I used to be."

Bibi watched how nervous he was confessing to her and it was endearing to her.

"What I'm trying to say Bibi is, I like you a lot. I feel like you understand…when we talk and when you correct me. It's like I've met my superior and I really love that about you. You make me realize how much I want to keep learning and why I want to get better. I feel as if you've given me a new kind of purpose." Steven rambled, gradually turning more and more red as he spoke. Bibi watched him for a long moment and cupped his face.

"Steven." She smiled. Maybe this was the man Yondu told her about in her dreams. The one who would make her happy again…

"What's that Beyonce song?" Strange asked, leaning his face into her hand. "Crazy in love?" He and Bibi both laughed. Once the laughter subsided she smiled at him for a long moment and Strange suddenly got scared.

"I'm sorry Bibi, I dont know what I'm saying." Steven nervously spoke again after a pause. "Really, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't…"

Bibi cut him off with a kiss. Steven quickly returned it and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. When they separated Bibi kissed his nose.

"Goodnight Steven." She stood, and set his razor down on the counter.

"G…Goodnight Bibi." He replied. Once she was gone he stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked completely different. His facial hair was neat and clean now. Bibi had also cut his hair and it wasn't so unruly and ratty. He picked up a comb and slicked it back. As he did he thought of the kiss and smiled to himself.


	14. Doctor Strange 8

"You seem to be happy today." The Ancient One observed the next morning. She was really happy to see Bibi finally coming out of her melancholy.

"Can I tell you something? Secret?" Bibi smiled.

"Of course." The Ancient One nodded, taking a sip of her tea.

"Steven and I kissed last night," Bibi explained. The Ancient One smiled.

"Bibi, I am so happy for you." She replied. Bibi laughed.

"Is this a good thing? I want things to go slow. But...I just feel really happy." Bibi explained.

"As long as you are happy again, that's all I want." The Ancient One smiled. "I think you balance each other out."

* * *

Steven and Mordo were preparing to spar out in the courtyard as The Ancient One and Bibi had tea.

"So, just how ancient is she?" Strange asked, stretching his back. Mordo stretched his arms and thought for a moment.

"No one knows the age of the Sorcerer Supreme. Only that she is Celtic and that she never talks about her past." Mordo answered.

"You follow her even though you don't know?" Strange curiously asked. Mordo laughed.

"I know that she's steadfast but unpredictable. Merciless, yet kind. She made me what I am. Trust your teacher. And don't lose your way." Mordo reasoned to him. Strange was quiet for a long time. He had spoken with Wong in the library about Kaecilius's betrayal.

"Like Kaecilius?" Strange asked. Mordo was surprised. He wondered if Bibi had been the one to tell Strange.

"That's right." Mordo responded.

"You knew him." Strange asked again, he was curious.

"When he first came to us, he'd lost everyone he ever loved. He was a grieving and broken man, searching for answers in the mystic arts. A brilliant student, but he was proud, headstrong. Questioned the Ancient One, rejected our teaching. He left Kamar-Taj. His disciples followed him like sheep seduced by false doctrine." Mordo explained.

"He stole the forbidden ritual, right?" Strange asked again, trying to get more information.

"Yes…" Mordo trailed off. "I've see you and Bibi become close…how close I will not press…" Mordo began.

"What are you implying?" Strange frowned, seeing the disgusted tone Mordo took when talking about Bibi.

"Nothing." Mordo raised his arms defensively. "I just wonder how much of her past at Kamar-Taj she has told you."

"What do you mean?" Strange felt confused.

"She didnt tell you?" Mordo asked, feigning innocence. Mordo wanted to drive a wedge between them. As he saw it he was saving Strange before Bibi ruined him.

"Tell me what?" Strange asked, getting annoyed at Mordo for being so vague.

"She was in a sexual relationship with Kaecilius before he left. They asked The Ancient One to get married and she denied right before Kaecilius left." Mordo flatly spoke, enjoying the look of shock and surprise on Strange's face.

* * *

Strange was conflicted but decided to not ask Bibi about it. He didn't fully believe Mordo, he didn't want to. Bibi and Strange's relationship continued to blossom. A few nights a week they began falling asleep with each other. They were taking things slowly. They only kissed and occasionally held hands on their walks. But overall the two of them were slowing letting their love develop. He had even told her about Christine.

This particular night Steven was telling her about an interaction he had with Wong. His hands were shaking really bad that night. Bibi was sitting beside him as he ranted about the evening. Bibi was wearing her deep ruby robes.

"I feel as if people are keeping things from me here…like I'll never be better. Bibi look at my hands!" He was upset. Bibi took his hands in hers. They shook.

"Steven…I…" A loud bell rang through the room and Bibi quickly stood.

"What is that?" Strange asked. Bibi offered her hand after picking up her relic. It was called "The Bow and Arrow of Apollon". She secured it onto her back.

"We have to go. One of the sanctums is in danger." She explained, leading him out of the room. They rushed to the portal to connect the Kamar-Taj with the other Sanctums. Wong and Mordo were both already there.

"It's London," Wong spoke as the two ran up.

"Wait what is going on?" Strange asked, suddenly getting scared.

"London is under attack we must go," Wong explained.

"Wait!" Strange shouted." I... time-out. I... I came here to heal my hands, not to fight in some mystical war…"

Before anyone could say anything the door to the London sanctum opened and a man ran through collapsing dead on the ground. Bibi quickly locked eyes with Kaecilius on the other side. He hesitated for a moment when he saw her but one of his minions sent a large blast of energy into the sanctum that threw Wong, Mordo, and Bibi across the room. The blast shot Strange into the New York Sanctum.

He struggled to his feet and looked around.

"Bibi!" He shouted, unable to see her. As he struggled to his feet he saw a doorway and limped toward it. When he opened the door he was on a street in New York City. When he returned back inside he looked around for Bibi. Coming to three doors that led to different parts of the world. When he couldn't find her there he searched around in a room of relics and didn't notice a cloak, The Clock of Levitation, had taken an interest in him.

After a few minutes, he heard voices in the front entrance and hid. He saw a large man with marks all over his face, Kaecilius, approach a man in robes who stood protectively.

"Daniel. I see they made you Master of the Sanctum." Kaecillius observed.

"Do you know what that means?" Daniel replied.

"That you'll die protecting it." Kaeclilius and his two followers quickly overpowered the leader of the sanctum.

"Stop!" Strange shouted as Kaecillius delivered his final blow to the leader of the Sanctum. Kaeciliuss watched him with a confused place.

How long have you been at Kamar-TaJ, Mister…?" He trailed off, not knowing who this man was.

"Doctor." Strange corrected, glaring.

"Mr. Doctor." Kaecillius addressed. Strange rolled his eyes.

"It's Strange." He corrected again. Kaecillius shrugged.

"Maybe. Who am I to judge?" He sarcastically responded. Strange struggled to make a weapon as the man and his two followers changed him and they fought until they eventually reached the relic room. Strange picked up a random artifact. Kaecliius was amused. "You don't know how to use that, do you?"

Strange threw it at him and the two continued to fight. As they fought the cloak of levitation blocked numerous fatal blows that Kaecilisu sent toward him. After a few more minutes of fighting Strange managed to get Kaecilius restrained in the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak.

"You'll die here." Kaecilius snapped. Strange was breathing heavily and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, stop it." He replied.

"You cannot stop this, Mr. Doctor." Kaecilius responded calmly.

"Look, I don't even know what "this" is." Strange snapped.

"It's the end and the beginning. The many becoming the few, becoming the One." Kaecilius spoke. Strange was quiet and just glared at him. "Tell me, Mr. Doctor."

"Alright, look. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange." Strange corrected. Kaecilius's eyes perked up.

"You are a doctor?" He asked.

"Yes. - A scientist." Strange responded.

"You understand the laws of nature. All things age. All things die. In the end, our sun burns out, our universe grows cold and perishes. But the Dark Dimension...it's a place beyond time." Kaecilius began. "This world doesn't have to die, Doctor. This world can take its rightful place among so many others, as part of the One. The great and beautiful One. And we can all live forever."

Strange laughed as he explained. He wasn't buying it.

"Really? What do you have to gain out of this New Age dimensional utopia?" Strange snapped.

"The same as you. The same as everyone. Life. Eternal life. People think in terms of good and evil, but really, time is the true enemy of us all. Time kills everything." Kaecilius growled.

"What about the people you killed?" Strange quickly retorted.

"Tiny, momentary specks within an indifferent universe." Kaecilius answered, he saw Strange consider his words. "Yes. You see, you see what we're doing? The world is not what it ought to be. Humanity longs for the eternal, for a world beyond time, because time is what enslaves us. Time is an insult. Death is an insult. Doctor...We don't seek to rule this world. We seek to save it, to hand it over to Dormammu, who is the intent of all evolution, the Why of all existence."

"The Sorcerer Supreme defends existence." Strange snapped. Kaecilius stared at him.

"What was it that brought you to Kamar-Taj, Doctor? Was it enlightenment? Power? You came to be healed, as did we all. Kamar-Taj is a place that collects broken things. We all come with the promise of being healed, but instead, the Ancient One gives us parlor tricks. The real magic she keeps for herself. Have you ever wondered how she managed to live this long?" Kaecilius calmly spoke.

"I… I saw the rituals in the book of Cagliostro." Strange frowned.

"So, you know. The ritual gives me the power to overthrow the Ancient One and tear her Sanctums down, to let the Dark Dimension in. Because what the Ancient One hoards, Dormammu gives freely. Life, everlasting. He is not the destroyer of worlds, Doctor, he is the savior of worlds." Kaecilius continued. Strange shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"No. I mean, come on. Look at your face. Dormammu made you a murderer. Just how good can his kingdom be?" Strange asked. As he spoke Kaecilius saw one of his followers approaching and began to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Strange asked, offended.

"No. No, Doctor. What's funny is that you've lost your sling ring." Kaecilius trailed off. Strange turned to look and the follower threw a mirror shard into his chest. He was then thrown down the stairs and he struggled to crawl away as the follower kept close behind. He drew a larger shard to finish Strange off but his cloak came to his defense. As Strange struggled he managed to form a portal that led him back to the hospital. He struggled down the hallway and shouted for Christine.

* * *

Bibi and The Ancient One searched for Strange in the New York Sanctum. The Ancient One had sent Mordo to take Daniel's body for burial. Bibi saw him come back in.

"Steven!" She felt so thankful. He quickly walked to her and took her hand.

"Strange!" Mordo also called. "You're okay." He was shocked.

"A relative term, but yeah, I'm okay." Steven responded. Bibi noticed his cloak.

"The Cloak of Levitation. It came to you." She observed.

"No minor feat." The Ancient One spoke up. Bibi felt Strange's hand tighten around her once he heard The Ancient One's voice. "It's a fickle thing."

'He's escaped." Strange spoke up.

"Kaecilius?" Bibi asked. Strange nodded

"Yeah." He answered. "He can fold space and matter at will." Bibi felt sick.

"He folds matter outside the mirror dimension? In the real world?" She asked, her and The Ancient One exchanged a glance.

"Yeah." Strange replied.

"How many more?" The Ancient One asked.

"Two. I stranded one in the desert…" Strange trailed off. Bibi felt him squeeze her hand once more.

"And the other?" The Ancient One asked.

"His body was in the hall." Strange answered after a long moment. "The Master was in the foyer."

"He's been taken back to Kamar-Taj." Bibi explained.

"The London Sanctum has fallen. Only New York and Hong Kong remain now to shield us from the Dark Dimension. You defended the New York Sanctum from attack. With its Master gone, it needs another, Master Strange." The Ancient One spoke. Bibi looked up at him. He seemed upset.

"No. It is Dr. Strange. Not Master Strange, not Mr. Strange, Doctor Strange. When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm. And I have just killed a man! I'm not doing that again. I became a doctor to save lives, not take them." Strange shouted.

"You become a doctor to save one life above all others. Your own." The Ancient One snapped.

"Still seeing through me, are you?" Strange quickly replied. His cold tone made Bibi confused.

"I see what I've always seen. Your overinflated ego. You want to go back to the delusion that you can control anything, even death, which no one can control. Not even the great doctor Stephen Strange." The Ancient One argued.

"Not even Dormammu?" Strange retorted. The Ancient One frowned. "He offers immortality."

"It's our fear of death that gives Dormammu life. He feeds off it." She explained calmly.

"Like you feed on him? You talk to me about controlling death. Well, I know how you do it. I've seen the missing rituals from the book of Cagliostro." Steven let go of Bibi's hand and took a step toward The Ancient One.

"Measure your next words very carefully, doctor." The Ancient One got into Strange's face.

"Because you might not like them?" Strange retorted.

"Because you may not know of what you speak." The Ancient One quickly replied.

"What is he talking about?" Mordo asked The Ancient One.

"I'm talking about her long life. The source of her immortality. She draws power from the Dark Dimension to stay alive." As Strange spoke Bibi was surprised but was not angry.

"That's not true." Mordo tensed, looking betrayed.

"I've seen the rituals and worked them out. I know how you do it."

"Once they regroup, the zealots will be back. You'll need reinforcements." The Ancient One cut him off, leaving to the Kamar-Taj.

"She is not who you think she is." Strange spoke to Mordo and Bibi.

"You don't have the right to say that. You have no idea of the responsibility that rests upon her shoulders." Mordo scolded Strange. Bibi stayed out of their fight. She didnt care if The Ancient One used the dark dimension or not. She still had respect for the good she had done.

"No, and I don't want to know." Strange shouted.

"You're a coward." Mordo growled.

"Because I'm not a killer?" Strange laughed, dumbfounded.

"These zealots will snuff us all out, and you can muster the strength to snuff them out first?" Mordo argued. He couldn't understand how Strange was being so naive.

"What do you think I just did?" Steven argued, getting angry.

"You saved your own life! And then whined about it like a wounded dog." Mordo shouted.

"When you would have done it so easily?" Strange asked. Bibi and Mordo exchanged a glance.

"You have no idea. The things I've done...And the answer is yes. Without hesitation." Mordo asked. Strange saw the look they shared and looked at Bibi. She wasn't looking at either man and her arms were tightly crossed.

"Bibi?" Strange asked. She looked up at him. He knew the glance meant she agreed with Mordo. Strange was dumbfounded.

"Even if there's another way?" He asked both.

"There is no other way." Mordo replied.

"You lack imagination." Steven snapped.

"No, Stephen. You lack a spine." Mordo growled. Suddenly a noise rang through the room. Bibi drew her bow and arrow.

"They're back…" She observed.


	15. Doctor Strange 9

Merry Christmas Puddin's! I'm celebrating with my host family for the school year and we have a white Christmas here! For Christmas today and tomorrow I will be posting TWO CHAPTERS everyday for all of my stories! Xoxo

* * *

Mordo, Strange and Bibi ran outside to find that the followers were creating a mass of energy. Bibi drew her arrow and shot one down as Mordo jumped down to fight hand-to-hand. As Bibi raised her arrow again she made eye contact with Kaecilius. She froze for a moment and put the arrow down. She realized that he had no idea she was even pregnant with their child.

"Kaecilius wait. I need to tell you something." She suddenly spoke. Strange saw this interaction and frowned. Strange thrust the room into the mirror dimension and a noise rang through the room. Everyone focused on Strange.

"The Mirror Dimension. You can't affect the real world in here." Strange triumphantly spoke. Bibi turned sheet pale and frowned. "Who's laughing now, asshole?"

"I am," Kaecilius answered. He began to bend the room and Bibi quickly ran out to the street. Strange and Mordo followed her.

"They've got no sling ring. I mean, they can't escape, right?" Strange asked, panicked.

"Run!" Mordo shouted.

"Their connection to the Dark Dimension makes them more powerful in the Mirror Dimension." Bibi snapped at Strange as she assessed the area.

"They can't affect the real world, but they can still kill us. This wasn't clever. This was suicide!" Mordo snapped. She ran with Mordo and Strange around the disproportionate and twisted world. Strange and Mordo got caught up with the followers and Kaecilius targeted Bibi. As they fought she continued to try and reason with Kaecilius.

"Kaecilius this doesn't have to happen this way!" Bibi shouted they were stuck on an endless barrage of staircases. Kaecilius grabbed her shoulders.

"Leave them, join me," Kaecilius begged. Bibi struggled and before she could say anything. Before she could tell him, they both lost their footing and fell off the stairs. Both of them fell until they landed on a surface created by The Ancient One.

Bibi was pushed away by The Ancient One until she reached where Mordo and Strange both stood. When Bibi stood she followed Strange and Mordo's glance. It was focused on The Ancient One, and a marking she had on her forehead.

"It's true. She does draw power from the Dark Dimension." Mordo spoke with a hurt tone.

"Kaecilius." The Ancient One warned. Kaecilius stepped out toward her.

"I came to you, broken, lost, bleeding. I trusted you to be my teacher, and you fed me lies." Kaecillius growled.

"I tried to protect you." The Ancient One frowned.

"From what!? The woman who gave me purpose again!?" Kaecilius shouted pointing at Bibi. Strange frowned and stepped in front of Bibi protectively. "The truth?"

"From yourself." The Ancient One spoke.

"I have a new teacher now." Kaecilius snapped.

"Dormammu deceives you. You have no idea of what he truly is. His eternal life is not paradise, but torment." The Ancient One reasoned.

"Liar!" Kaecilius screamed. A battle between his followers and The Ancient One began.

Once she was preoccupied with them, Kaecillius put on his sling ring and opened a portal right behind her, stabbing her with a mirror shard. He threw her body off the platform and into New York's normal reality. Bibi was the first to rush after her.

"NO!" Bibi screamed. She saw her body hit the ground before she could get to her. Bibi shoved her way through the crowd and knelt beside her. "No, no, no." Strange and Mordo quickly joined her.

Strange and Bibi took her to the hospital. Strange carried The Ancient One in his arms as they stormed in.

"Christine!" He shouted. A woman came around the corner and helped him get The Ancient One onto a stretcher. "I'll be out as soon as I can." Strange spoke before leaving to the surgery room. Bibi waited in a small room reserved for families that needed a private space, she couldn't do anything but cry.

In the operating room, Strange watched from afar. He saw The Ancient One's soul float away and he followed.

"What are you doing?" He asked. The Ancient One had stopped on a balcony and was looking at the sky. She didn't answer him. "You're dying! You have to return to your body now. You don't have time."

The Ancient One chuckled.

"Time is relative. Your body hasn't even hit the floor yet. I've spent so many years peering through time, looking at this exact moment. But I can't see past it." She admitted. "I've prevented countless terrible futures. And after each one, there's always another. And they all lead here, but never further."

"You think this is where you die." Strange frowned. The Ancient One ignored his comment,

"Do you wonder what I see in your future?" She asked him.

"No..." Strange quickly answered, he saw the look on The Ancient One's face and sigh. "Yes."

"I never saw your future. Only its possibilities. You have such a capacity for goodness. You always excelled, but not because you crave success, but because of your fear of failure." She spoke.

"It's what made me a great doctor." Strange replied.

"It's precisely what kept you from greatness. Arrogance and fear still keep you from learning the simplest and most significant lesson of all." The Ancient One calmly spoke.

"Which is?" Strange asked.

"It's not about you." She answered. "When you first came to me, you asked me how I was able to heal Jonathan Pangborn. I didn't. He channels dimensional energy directly into his own body."

"He uses magic to walk." Strange observed.

"Constantly." The Ancient One nodded. "He had a choice, to return to his own life or to serve something greater than himself."

Strange looked at his hands.

"So, I could have my hands back again? My old life" He spoke.

"You could. And the world would be all the lesser for it. I've hated drawing power from the Dark Dimension. But as you well know, sometimes one must break the rules in order to serve the greater good." The Ancient One spoke.

"Mordo won't see it that way." Strange responded.

"Mordo's soul is rigid and unmovable, forged by the fires of his youth. He needs your flexibility, just as you need his strength." The Ancient One observed.

"And Bibi?" Strange asked. The Ancient One smiled.

"Bibi is a beacon of light. She cares most about truth and justice. She will understand. You need her as well. You are the Yang to her Yin. I see great happiness in your future together." The Ancient One trailed off. "Only together do you stand a chance of stopping Dormammu."

"I'm not ready." Strange spoke, frightened.

"No one ever is." The Ancient One quickly replied. "We don't get to choose our time. Death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered, your time is short. You'd think after all this time I'd be ready. But look at me, stretching one moment out into a thousand, just so I can watch the snow."

And suddenly she was gone. Back in the surgery room, Christine saw the look on his face and tried to approach him but Strange quickly washed his hands and went to find Bibi.

Christine could see them through the small window on the door to the room Bibi was in. Strange approached her and knelt in front of her, taking her hand.

"Bibi. She's gone." He softly spoke, his voice cracking. He began to cry and Bibi knelt with him and embraced him. The two cried together for a moment. Bibi nuzzled her face into his neck and Strange buried his face in her hair. When they separated Strange wiped away his tears. "Bibi, I made a decision."

"What did you decided?" Bibi asked, wiping away her tears. Strange took her hands into his.

"The Ancient One gave me a choice." He began. "To pick up my old life..." Strange trailed off. Bibi watched him, waiting for him to finish. "I have chosen this new life. I have chosen you and the Mystic Arts."

Bibi smiled wide and embraced him tightly. They shared one last hug.

* * *

When Strange and Bibi were going to leave Christine went to see them off. Bibi and Christine just looked at each other for a moment. Christine noticed that Bibi and Steven were holding hands.

"I'm Bibi." Bibi spoke up. "Thank you for all you did for her." Christine nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I'm Christine." She responded. Christine turned her attention to Strange. "I don't understand what's happening."

"You said that losing my hands didn't have to be the end, that it could be a beginning." Strange spoke, sharing a smile with Bibi as he spoke.

"Yeah…" Christine spoke.

"Because there are other ways to save lives." Strange finished. He and Bibi then stepped into the portal back to the sanctum and left.

When they got back Bibi and Strange parted ways. He stayed behind to get Mordo and she left to Hong Kong. When she got there she did all she could through her spirit and mind to call for Kaecilius so he would come to her.


	16. Doctor Strange 10

Within a few minutes, Kaecillius came to her. They stood face to face across from each other in an alleyway near the Sanctum. She needed to tell him. If she was going to move on with Strange she needed to finish confronting this part of her past.

"I am alone," Kaecillius spoke. "Are you?"

"I am" Bibi replied. Once she spoke he approached Bibi and took her face in his hands. "Please Bibi. Join me." He begged.

Bibi shook her head, placing her hands over his.

"I can't." She whispered. Kaecillius frowned and pulled away from her. He had a look of betrayal on his face.

"Then why did you call me here? To kill me?" Kaecillius snapped. Bibi shook her head.

"I have not the strength needed and you know that," Bibi replied. "I need to tell you something. You have the right to know and I need to let go of this." Kaecillius stared at her, waiting for her to speak. Bibi took a deep breath, she felt her speech catch in her throat. "We…I…" She began to cry.

Kaecillius approached her and took her hands.

"What is it? Bibi, tell me." His voice had softened.

"We had a child," Bibi spoke. The statement hung in the air as Kaecilius processed what she said.

"Had?" Kaecillius asked, feeling tears in his own eyes.

"I lost the baby the night you stole the ritual." Bibi explained. Kaecillius felt a wave of pain wash over him. He took a couple steps back.

"This is her fault." He spoke. "If The Ancient One hadn't forbidden us..." Bibi shook her head.

"It was no one's fault Kaecillius," Bibi shouted through her tears.

"I will save this world from this kind of pain." Kaecillius shouted back, "Bibi stay away today. Don't protect the sanctum. I don't want you to get hurt." Kaecillius begged.

Before Bibi could reply he was gone.

* * *

Bibi went to the Sanctum right away. She met up with Wong in the front of the sanctum. A few minutes later Kaecillius and his final two followers approached them both. When Kaecillius saw her he frowned.

"Kaecilius. Please." Bibi spoke. Kaecillius shook his head.

"I told you to stay away." He snapped. Before anyone could move Kaecillius was right in front of her, he had used his sling ring like he had when he struck The Ancient One. He grabbed Bibi's shoulder and stabbed her. Bibi yelped in pain. She coughed up blood and stared into Kaecillius's face, he was crying. "I told you, I tried to save you but I need to let go of this too..."

He removed the mirror shard and Bibi feel to her knees hearing Wong shout her name. Before she knew it everything went black.

* * *

When Strange and Mordo got to Hong Kong everything was in ruin and people were screaming and running.

"The Sanctum has already fallen." Strange observed, looking around. Wong and Bibi had both died fighting. He suddenly saw Bibi laying there and his eyes grew wide. He ran to her and fell to his knees. "BIBI!"

She didn't move, blood pooled out from underneath her.

"BIBI!" Strange took her shoulders and shook her. She still didn't move, she was dead. Strange was in shock, he looked up to the sky and saw a large dark purple cloud, the dark dimension.

"Dormammu is coming. It's too late. Nothing can stop him." Mordo shouted at Strange. As Strange looked down at Bibi's body he desperately wished he could go back. He sat staring at her for a long moment until he realized that he had the Eye of Agamoto still around his neck. He suddenly felt hopeful.

"Not necessarily." He stood and performed the ritual. The city put itself back together and Wong and Bibi both rose from the dead as they went back to before they had fallen. Strange embraced her and kissed her deeply.

"We got a second chance." Strange excitedly spoke. Bibi looked at her body, she was back. "When the Sanctum is restored, they will attack again. We have to defend it." Strange spoke. All four took off toward the sanctum and began battling Kaeclillius until he completely froze the time around them, knocking all four down. They struggled to their feet, Kaecillius approached them.

"You can't fight the inevitable." Kaecillius stared up at the purple sky as he spoke. "Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death." Bibi saw Strange thinking as she finished getting to her feet. He looked at her.

"Beyond time…" He spoke, looking at the Eye of Agamoto. Strange suddenly left and headed straight for the dark dimension.

After what felt like seconds the moment repeated itself and once again Kaecillius was approaching them.

"Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death." Kaecillius spoke again. He trailed off and looked at Strange. "What have you done?"

"I made a bargain." Strange answered, landing back among the other sorcerers.

"What is this?" Kaecillius snapped as his body began to twist and morph into a mindless one, turning to ash.

"Well, it's everything you ever wanted. Eternal life as part of the One. You're not going to like it." Strange snapped back. Bibi looked away as Kaecillius and his two followers were stripped of their humanity. She felt sick.

"We did it." Wong spoke, as the world went back to normal. Mordo was clearly upset.

"…Yes. Yes, we did it. By also violating the natural laws." Mordo growled. Strange turned toward him and looked around for a moment.

"Look around you. It's over." Strange replied. Mordo got into his face.

"You still think there will be no consequences, Strange? No price to pay? We broke our rules, just like her. The bill comes due. Always." Mordo scolded. "I will follow this path no longer."

And with that Mordo left.


End file.
